Autofotos
by Mr. Stark Jr
Summary: Basada en la canción del mismo nombre, a cargo de Melendi. Rachel es una gran estrella de Broadway, Puck es un agente secreto degradado a ser el chofer de la castaña. Pasad y leed para saber más. Rating 'M' por el vocabulario.
1. Capitulo I

Sé que no debería iniciar una locura sin terminar otra, pero espero que al menos esta si la pueda concluir. Así que aquí os dejo esto, espero que sea de vuestro gusto.

* * *

¿Sabéis a que está destinado un agente secreto después de fallar en una misión? ¿No? Pues se los diré: convertirse en chófer de algún rico y famoso, eso en el mejor de los casos. Mi nombre es Puckerman, Noah Puckerman y a diferencia de James Bond, yo soy real.

Acá lo que más me jode es que estoy pagando una falla que no cometí, sólo fui el gilipollas que se encontraba en el lugar y momento adecuado de una misión destinada al fracaso desde un inicio.

Pero no podéis contradecir a Schue, ese hombre es cómo un padre para mí y cuando he visto en sus ojos la decepción no he podido hacer más que aceptar su decisión. Así que ahora me encuentro aquí, esperando a que mi nuevo jefe aparezca para llevarlo a dónde sea que desee.

"¡Joder, después de tanto esfuerzo he quedado reducido a esto!", pienso mientras reviso por décima vez mi vestimenta. "¡La puta madre! Esto es una mierda, especialmente la jodida gorra que caracteriza a todos los chóferes".

Camino de un lado a otro mientras espero, supongo que debe ser alguien muy importante ya que hay reporteros cerca, vive en Upper East Side, acá en Nueva York. ¿Cómo no considerarle de clase alta con tales detalles visibles?

De pronto una figura femenina, custodiada por dos hombres altos (no tanto como yo) se acercan a mí; los tíos esos intentan apartar cada cámara dispuesta a capturar una fotografía de la mujer misteriosa que se cubre con gafas de sol y sombrero gracioso.

—¡Abrid la maldita puerta, ya! — me grita uno de los hombres de negro y quiero golpearlo porque no he venido hasta acá para que él o el otro gorila me griten.

Cierro mis manos en puños para contenerme, suelto un suspiro pesado y abro la puerta.

La pequeña mujer se adentra en el gran Roll Royce que me han asignado para ella, apenas está a salvo cierro la puerta, los simios se interponen entre esta y los reporteros mientras yo me subo veloz en el asiento del conductor, me coloco el cinturón de seguridad y acomodo mis Ray-Ban Aviator.

Uno de ellos, no sé si es el calvo o el otro pero da un pequeño golpe al auto indicándome así que me ponga en marcha.

—¿A dónde debo llevarla? — pregunto mientras observo por el espejo retrovisor.

Ahora descubro quien era aquella mujer misteriosa, aunque desconozco su nombre no puedo negar que es hermosa. Sus labios, sus ojos; toda ella es perfecta.

—Broadway Theatre — dice delicadamente regalándome una maravillosa sonrisa que me acelera el corazón.

—A sus órdenes — respondo desviando la mirada rápidamente después de haber conectado con la suya.

Después de pasar por The Museum Of Modern Art me doy cuenta que una camioneta negra nos ha estado siguiendo desde que salimos del pent-house, intento dejar que nos adelanten pero al parecer no lo quieren así. Doy otra mirada rápida y reconozco la matrícula del vehículo, no hace falta ser un genio para saber que allí viajan los hombres de negro custodiando a la joven y hermosa dama que llevo en el asiento trasero.

—Fijad vuestra vista en la calle frente a vos — ordena la mujer cuando me sorprende mirándole nuevamente.

—Lo lamento, es sólo que me apetecería mucho saber para quien trabajo — me apresuro a decir.

—¿No sabéis quién soy? — Pregunta consternada por lo que niego con la cabeza haciendo que ella suelte un suspiro y una risa traviesa — Eres la primera persona que conozco y que no lo sabe. ¿De dónde habéis salido?

—Kansas City — respondo encogiéndome de hombros y ella vuelve a sonreír acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Soy Rachel Berry, una prominente estrella de Broadway — dice sin ganas, podría jurar que está cansada de esa vida.

—Supuse que usted es alguien importante, por los reporteros que asechan su pent-house.

Ella asiente mientras entramos en el aparcadero del teatro, la camioneta se aparca justo a nuestro lado mientras los reporteros nos rodean.

—¡Dios! — Resopla la chica — No creí que mi sueño se volviera una pesadilla.

No comprendo del todo sus palabras pero sé lo que es perder un sueño, aunque se puede encontrar otro.

Me apresuro a abrirle la puerta y apenas lo hago los guardaespaldas ya están alejando a las personas aglomeradas aquí. La señorita Berry baja del auto dejando atrás su disfraz de mujer misteriosa y muestra una falsa sonrisa para las cámaras mientras intenta llegar a la puerta del teatro.

.

.

.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que entrasen a ese lugar, he almorzado una hamburguesa y papas fritas con una Coca-Cola, leí el diario local sólo para enterarme que han corregido aquella falla en Central Park y muchas otras choradas que a nadie interesan.

Escucho que una puerta se cierra y me giro hasta donde proviene el sonido mientras me recoloco las gafas y la puta gorra, ya que las personas que caminan hacia acá son justamente a las que espero.

Salgo nuevamente del auto para abrir la puerta, afortunadamente los reporteros han marchado ya, y cómo no hacerlo si es casi media noche, pienso al consultar mi reloj mientras la estrella de Broadway sube al auto, también yo hago lo mismo y una vez que me coloco el cinturón de seguridad me deshago de las gafas, para qué coño utilizarlas si no hay sol del cual cubrirme.

Apago la radio que ni siquiera recordaba haber encendido, sin embargo era así. Enciendo el auto mientras espero la indicación que mi acompañante deba darme.

—¿A dónde, señora Berry? — pregunto después de unos minutos pues ella no dice nada.

—¿Señora? — pregunta enarcando una ceja mientras nuestras miradas se unen a través del retrovisor — Pero si debéis tener la misma edad que yo — espeta con seriedad —. No vuelvas a llamarme así.

—Lo lamento, usted es la persona para la que trabajo y debo respetarla como tal — aclaro sin ánimos de iniciar una riña.

—Soy una tía cómo cualquier otra, tengo 22 años y mi único delito es haber cumplido mi sueño de ser estrella de Broadway — suspira con pesadez al concluir su pequeño discurso y sonríe de medio lado —. Y vamos a las afueras de la ciudad, sólo sigue la camioneta — dice señalando hacia su derecha y yo asiento —. Lo cual me recuerda que no sé ni siquiera vuestro nombre.

—Esa información ha sido incluida en mi perfil laboral — respondo pausadamente.

—El cual no he leído — dice encogiéndose de hombros —, así que hacedme un resumen de vos.

—Mi nombre es Noah Puckerman, tengo 24 años — digo después de soltar un largo suspiro —. Vivía en Kansas dónde trabajaba cómo granjero y ahora estoy acá.

—Sí que sabéis resumir tu vida — contraataca de manera divertida mientras observo detenidamente el lugar por el que avanzamos detrás de la camioneta.

El resto del camino decide que es mejor no hablar, realmente se lo agradezco pues no puedo concentrarme cuando ella me habla.

Luego de más de una hora de viaje llegamos a lo que parece ser un rancho, aparco el auto justo frente a la entrada principal y detrás de la camioneta de donde se bajan los hombres de negro. Observo por el retrovisor solo para comprobar que la señorita Berry se ha quedado profundamente dormida.

Me apresuro a abrir la puerta, espero un momento a que alguno de los guardaespaldas se acerque para bajar a la chica pero en cuanto los busco no hay rastro de ellos.

¿Qué mierda hago ahora? Pienso mientras me quito la maldita gorra y me rasco la cabeza ante el dilema.

—Señorita Berry — susurro despacio mientras le muevo delicadamente intentando despertarla, pero supongo que está lo suficientemente cansada para hacerlo.

Suspiro pesadamente antes de colocarme nuevamente la gorra, me acerco con cuidado a la chica y le cojo entre mis brazos, como si fuese un bebé, cierro la puerta del auto con mi pie antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada.

Subo de uno en uno los peldaños de la entrada y me detengo justo a un paso de la puerta. "¿Cómo mierda abriré?" Me pregunto y suelto otro suspiro mientras noto que la bella durmiente se acomoda mejor, recostándose sobre mi pecho.

Descubro que la puerta solo esta encajada de manera que parece cerrada. "Al parecer nadie ha querido esperar despierto vuestra llegada", pienso mientras empujo de la puerta y esta cede.

Una vez dentro doy una mirada rápida al lugar y con el pie cierro la puerta. Hay un par de escaleras justo a un lado de lo que parece ser una estancia de tamaño descomunal. Si por fuera parecía una simple casa, estaba realmente equivocado.

Supongo que las habitaciones están en la parte alta por lo que suelto otro suspiro antes de comenzar a subir los peldaños de las escaleras.

"¿Dónde coño estará vuestra habitación?" Me pregunto antes de llegar al último peldaño y la respuesta aparece frente a mí en forma de estrella y letras doradas formando el nombre de la mujer que duerme entre mis brazos.

Camino el par de metros que me separan de mi destino y no me sorprendo al encontrar que esa puerta también está abierta, así que entro. Es una habitación enorme, decorada con un estúpido color rosa. "Demasiado infantil", pienso mientras la coloco sobre la cama después de haber lanzado al suelo alfombrado unos cuantos osos de peluche para hacer espacio.

Le miro detenidamente y sonrío. "Es aún más hermosa cuando duerme", pienso mientras me atrevo a liberar sus pies del suplicio que deben suponer esos estúpidos zapatos.

"Se ve aún más pequeña y frágil de lo que ya es", mis malditos pensamientos comienza a joderme la paciencia por lo que cubro a la señorita Berry con una manta antes de salir de la habitación.

—Ha sido un día largo — suspiro antes de guardar mi móvil en el bolsillo interior de mi saco, luego de haber comprobado que apenas y dispongo de un par de horas para dormir antes de que amanezca.

Subo al auto en el asiento del copiloto y lo reclino, no sé dónde se supone que debo dormir, así que por ahora deberé hacerlo aquí.

"¡Mierda, me he dejado la puta gorra en la habitación de la señorita!", maldigo internamente antes de suspirar de frustración, estoy lo suficientemente cansado cómo para pretender volver allá y buscar lo que olvidé.

"¿Habrá alguna diosa de los sueños?" No me malinterpretéis, es sólo que eso de entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo lo considero una gilipollez. Cierro mis ojos esperando dormir y entonces así sin esperarlo aparece aquella sonrisa autentica que la estrella de Broadway me ha dedicado hace apenas unas cuantas horas.

"Ella es hermosa", sonrío ante mi pensamiento para después caer profundamente dormido y con la sonrisa de esa hermosa mujer clavada en mi mente.

* * *

Os pido me dejéis algún review para saber si les interesa leer una segunda parte o sólo lo dejamos acá. Gracias, saludos :)


	2. Capitulo II

Aquí os dejo esta segunda parte, espero que os guste.

* * *

Afortunadamente los cristales del auto son oscuros, lo cual es perfecto cuando se necesita dormir. El problema se da cuando un maldito perro comienza a ladrar, pero admito que de no ser por él yo seguiría acá durmiendo.

Estoy totalmente consciente de que mi aspecto debe ser deplorable y dormir en un auto no es para nada cómodo, siento que todo me duele. Necesito una ducha con urgencia, por lo que me estiro un poco antes de bajar del auto.

"Mala idea", pienso apenas pongo un pie fuera al encontrarme frente al perro que parece estar a punto de lanzarse sobre mí, siguiendo con su mirada cada movimiento que hago.

—¡Tranquilo, pirata! — la voz de la señorita Berry me sorprende.

Estaba tan ocupado con el animal y sus dientes que me olvidé del resto. Cuando le miro puedo notar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y su sonrisa, la auténtica, esta pasada en su rostro.

—Buenos días, señorita — me apresuro a decir mientras veo que ella acaricia al perro para que se calme.

—Buenos días, Noah — por un momento mi rostro muestra una mueca de dolor, hace mucho que nadie me llama de ese modo.

—Por favor, llámeme Puckerman o Puck — ella me mira sin entender —. No me diga del otro modo, os lo suplico.

—Lo siento pero no acostumbro a poner motes a mis empleados — resuelve sin temor y sonriendo de medio lado.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo — replico al momento aunque me arrepiento de mis palabras —. Discúlpeme, señorita. Pero por favor no vuelva a llamarme así.

La joven me mira con dudas antes de que su rostro sea cubierto por la baba del perro al que sigue acariciando.

—Lamento que haya tenido que dormir allí — dice señalando el auto por lo que me encojo de hombro y ella se pone en pie, su semblante ha cambiado y parece ¿molesta? —. Pase dentro, debo mostrarle su habitación.

Da media vuelta después de ver un asentimiento de cabeza de mi parte, comienza a subir las escaleras y detrás de ella vamos el perro y luego yo, aunque un poco más atrás. Mientras camino intento parecer normal, paso varias veces mis manos por mi cabello en un intento por peinarlo, aunque no lo logro.

Al contrario de mí la señorita Berry parece haber despertado hace mucho pues luce fresca y relajada con esos jeans desgastados y esa musculosa blanca, le ha dicho adiós al glamour del día de ayer.

Pasamos de largo la estancia y todo me parece demasiado. "Mi casa no se sentía tan vacía como este lugar", no puedo evitar pensarlo.

—Esta será vuestra habitación mientras nos encontremos en este lugar — dice deteniéndose delante de una puerta blanca —. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

Asiento mientras abro la puerta, la habitación es considerablemente más pequeña que la vuestra pero las paredes son blancas, lo cual agradezco ya que el rosa no va conmigo.

—Por cierto, gracias por llevarme anoche a mi habitación — habla cuando me giro para agradecerle.

—No tiene que agradecer, supongo que es parte de mi trabajo — respondo simplemente caminando hasta un armario de grandes puertas, lo abro y encuentro por lo menos cinco trajes con sus respectivas malditas gorras, varias poleras y vaqueros, zapatos y zapatillas (Converse, Vans).

—Espero que la ropa sea de vuestra talla — dice al verme sorprendido —. Cortesía de mis padres.

—Gracias, Señorita Berry — le miro un momento y ella sonríe, el perro que recordaba que estaba a su lado ha desaparecido.

—Su otra gorra — hace una pausa y vuelve a sonreír —, le diré a Susan que luego se la baje.

—Está bien, gracias — respondo y camino hacia ella, mi corazón por alguna extraña circunstancia me ha dado la orden.

La chica me mira ligeramente nerviosa cuando estoy a un paso de llegar.

—Disculpe, Señorita — una mujer de mediana edad interrumpe mi andar haciendo que la aludida se vuelva hacía ella —. Tiene una llamada.

—Gracias, Susan — responde amablemente y la mujer se marcha sonriendo —. Bienvenido, Puck — dice sonriendo y aun ruborizada.

Se despide con un movimiento de mano dejándome aquí pensando en lo que estuve a punto de hacer. "¿Es que acaso pensabais besarle?", me pregunta mi subconsciente y no sé qué responder, sería un completo gilipollas sabiendo perfectamente el pasado que me tocó vivir y que me atormenta.

"Una ducha me relajará", pienso mientras cierro la puerta de la habitación y camino hasta el cuarto de baño. Encuentro allí toallas limpias, una máquina de afeitar, desodorantes, colonias, todo.

Reviso uno a uno los estantes del pack de emergencias que se encuentra detrás del espejo, analizo el resto del lugar y procedo a ducharme. No hay prisa, es como si estuviese de vacaciones. "Unas vacaciones permanentes", pienso.

El agua hace que mis músculos se relajen, dejo que cada centímetro de piel se empape y sin esperarlo aquella rubia se abre paso entre mis pensamientos provocándome una mueca de dolor haciéndome golpear la pared frente a mí.

"Ningún dolor es suficiente comparado al de perderte", no puedo dejar de pensarle sobre todo sabiendo que ha sido mi culpa el que ella ya no esté a mi lado, que haya tenido que dejar mi país para iniciar una vida que no pedí vivir.

—¡Yo era feliz! — grito por lo bajo para no asustar a nadie —. Éramos felices

Me repito otra vez cuando cierro el grifo y el agua deja de caer. Permanezco un momento así, en silencio sólo escuchando el latir de mi caso sin vida corazón.

Termino de ducharme y me visto de manera automática, sin ser consiente de mis acciones y ahora que estoy frente al espejo puedo ver que no soy yo el que tengo delante, es un total desconocido que viste como un chofer.

Cojo la estúpida gorra pero no me la pongo, la llevo bajo el brazo y salgo de la habitación en dirección a lo que creo es la cocina. Me sorprende descubrir a la Señorita Berry acompañada del personal de servicio que se encuentran allí degustando lo que parece ser el desayuno. Incluso los tíos de negro están, aunque casualmente hoy visten como cualquier persona normal, de hecho todos lo hacen.

—Sentaos donde queráis — me dice la castaña y no puedo evitar enarcar una ceja en señal de desconcierto.

—No me parece apropiado compartir la mesa con mi jefa — espeto de inmediato.

La señorita se vuelve hacia su lado derecho donde está sentado el tío calvo y se dicen algo con la mirada, haciendo que dude de ellos. Siendo un ex agente secreto no puedes dejar pasar esas pequeñeces.

—Mira muchacho — comienza a decir el hombre —. La regla número uno de Rachel es tratarla cómo alguien cualquiera — admito que me sorprende que haya llamado a la señorita por su nombre.

"¿No os enseñaron a respetar?", pregunto internamente sin dejar de mirarle con seriedad y estrujando un poco la maldita gorra con mis manos.

—Sí, todos tienen derecho a decirme Rachel — responde a la pregunta que ni siquiera he formulado en mi cabeza —. Y creo que olvide mencionaros que estando aquí no es necesario utilizar la ropa de trabajo.

El resto de los presentes intenta no reír, pero les es imposible, escucho sus risas mientras me doy vuelta para volver a mi habitación. "Comenzáis bien tu nueva vida", pienso cerrando la puerta tras de mí. No sé si es mi orgullo el que me obliga a quedarme encerrado aquí, me deshago de la jodida ropa quedando solo con los gayumbos puestos dejándome caer sobre la cama contemplando el techo.

—Nada más interesante que esto — hablo con sarcasmo antes de suspirar pesadamente.

No me preocupo por ordenar la ropa, luego me encargaré de ello. Por el momento creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es dormir.

.

.

.

La peor idea que he tenido ha sido dormir, me despierto y estoy empapado en sudor, suspiro con pesadez pasando por mi rostro mis manos intentando quitarme su imagen de mi mente, aunque sé que es imposible. De pronto siento que alguien me observa por lo que giro mi cabeza hacia la puerta y allí esta ella, mirándome algo asustada.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Noah? — gruño por lo bajo al escucharla llamarme así, lo odio.

—Lo estoy, gracias por preguntar — intento ser cortes mientras me concentro nuevamente en el techo y suspiro lentamente.

—Has estado gritando — dice atrayendo mi atención haciendo que vuelva a mirarle sin decir palabra alguna —. Habéis asustado a los demás y me dejasteis preocupada, por eso estoy aquí.

La señorita Berry sigue de pie justo en el lumbral de la puerta e intento sonreírle, pero sólo se queda en un fatídico intento.

—Disculpe, no ha sido esa mi intensión — respondo sentándome en la cama y noto que la señorita se ruboriza considerablemente.

—Yo… creo que mejor… — habla nerviosamente y no entiendo el por qué hasta que me doy cuenta que mi cuerpo está cubierto solo por los gayumbos.

Apenas soy consciente de ello intento decir algo pero la señorita ha desaparecido detrás de la puerta que ahora está cerrada. Suspiro pesadamente antes de ponerme en pie, miro todo alrededor y sé que no pertenezco a este lugar.

"Este no soy yo", me digo en voz baja mientras cojo la estúpida gorra y el resto de ropa que he dejado por la habitación. Intento que no se noten las arrugas pero me es imposible así que solo la coloco nuevamente en el armario para poder coger una polera y unos vaqueros limpios, me visto con ellos y elijo las zapatillas (Convers, Vans) negras que encuentro en el fondo del lugar.

"Sigo sin ser yo", respondo mientras me miro en el espejo. Mi estómago gruñe y una mueca se posa en mi rostro, "Es hora de intentar comer algo", pienso mientras salgo de mi escondite y camino hasta la cocina. "Menos mal que no hay alguien cerca", la voz de mi conciencia me acecha mientras cojo una manzana, la froto sobre mi polera antes de darle una mordida.

Sé que no puedo exigir el almuerzo o que alguien me prepare algo después del susto que les he causado.

Creo que necesitaré un psicólogo y en el peor de los casos un psiquiatra.

* * *

Y bien, sé que sonará algo exigente pero para un escritor siempre son importantes los comentarios de sus lectores así que para que haya un tercer capitulo os pido que dejéis 3 reviews más, es decir que haya 5. ¿Vale? Bueno, un besazo y saludos.


	3. Capitulo III

Vale, aquí os dejo un capitulo más. Aunque realmente creo que no esta gustando pero no importa. Disfrutad

* * *

Después de comer una manzana y tomar un vaso de agua, debo considerar eso cómo mi desayuno y almuerzo. Supongo que deberé esperar a la cena y sentarme a la mesa con la señorita Berry y los demás. Camino hasta la entrada donde se supone que dejé estacionado el auto pero no está. "Alguien debió moverlo", suspiro con pesadez mientras me siento un rato contemplando el lugar desde el pórtico de la casa.

Saco un cigarrillo que cuidadosamente había guardado en mi bolsillo, cojo el encendedor y observo un poco para ver si nadie está cerca.

"Porque mierda debería pedir permiso", pienso mientras acerco el cigarrillo al fuego. Apunto estoy de hacerlo cuando una voz se cruza en mi cabeza "Noah, los cigarrillos sin desayuno son malos. Promete que no lo harás más", no es cualquier voz la que aparece, es SU voz acompañada de su maravillosa sonrisa.

Y aunque me duele de sólo recordarle, sé que se lo prometí. Así que guardo el cigarrillo y el encendedor.

.

.

.

Parece que nadie esté cerca, no se escucha el más mínimo ruido y no he visto personas cerca del lugar. "¿A caso se tomaran el día libre?", me pregunto y porque no hacerlo si tenemos a la jefa más accesible y comprensiva de todo Nueva York o dónde sea que estemos.

Llevo más de 24 horas, de las cuales debo tener al menos 8 encerrado en mi habitación, trabajando acá y no tengo claro cuáles son mis obligaciones. Así que comienzo a buscarla para que me explique lo que necesito saber. Subo de dos en dos los peldaños de las escaleras y camino hasta su habitación.

"Ni siquiera sé si tengo permitido estar aquí", pienso mientras observo la puerta que tengo frente a mí.

—Estoy bien — escucho su voz del otro lado haciendo que me quede estático —. Saldremos el próximo viernes después de mi presentación.

Al parecer su interlocutor no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil.

—También te quiero — pausa —. Adiós, un beso.

Suspiro pesadamente esperando algo que me indique que ha dejado de hablar, después de lo que considero necesario toco un par de veces a la puerta esperando a que ella atienda.

—Adelante — ordena con su delicada voz, por lo que de a poco abro la puerta.

—Usted disculpará que le moleste — digo asomando mi cabeza por la abertura que he hecho.

—¿Qué se te ofrece No… Puck? — dice corrigiendo su última palabra —. Pasa.

—Señorita Berry — comienzo una vez que estoy dentro de su habitación, dejo la puerta abierta para que esta charla no se malinterprete.

—Puedes llamarme Rachel — objeta con seriedad mirándome desde su cama, dónde está sentada, a lo que yo niego con la cabeza haciendo que ella suspire.

—Será que usted pueda decirme cuales son mis obligaciones acá — hablo pausadamente desviando mi mirada a algún punto del piso alfombrado.

—Cómo primer punto estando en este lugar dejamos de ser jefa y empleado, sólo somos Rachel y Puck, ¿entendido? — pregunta seriamente.

—Negativo, Señorita — aclaro mirándole fijamente —. Usted merece respeto y eso obtendrá de mí — hace una mueca y suelta un suspiro caminando lentamente de un lado a otro por la habitación.

—Muy bien, Noah — contraataca sonriendo de medio lado, "Así que tiene su lado malvado", pienso mientras también sonrío aunque de mala gana —. Eres mi chofer mientras estemos en Nueva York para llevarme a cualquiera de mis presentaciones, firmas de autógrafos, obras de beneficencia y demás eventos — asiento. Habrá ocasiones en que estaréis a cargo de mi seguridad — le miro enarcando una ceja pues no comprendo que quiere decir —. Toma.

Hay un cajón abierto y deduzco que de él ha sacado el arma que ahora tiene extendida hacía mí.

—Nadie mencionó esto — respondo sin coger la pistola.

—Estaba en su contrato — dice aun con el arma aun entre sus manos.

—Lamento no haber leído la cláusula en letras pequeñas — suspiro pasándome la mano por el cabello con nerviosismo —. Usted debe comprender que un granjero cómo yo no sabe cómo manejar una de esas cosas — miento.

—Bueno, Burt te enseñará cómo — suspiro nuevamente cogiendo el arma entre mis manos y un recuerdo se cruza por mi mente causándome dolor —. Solo la utilizarás en caso de emergencia — se apresura a decir ante mi silencio.

—¿Algo más que deba saber? — pregunto aun contemplando el artefacto entre mis manos, noto que no es un arma cualquiera es una _Colt MK IV_ de 9 mm _,_ el arma tradicional del agente Bond.

—Sí, ningún reportero conoce la ubicación de este lugar, es mi manera de escapar de todo. ¿Entiendes? — Asiento sin mirarle — ¿Seguro que estáis bien, Noah?

—No, pero lo estaré — susurro guardando el arma en mis vaqueros.

—En ese caso, esto también es vuestro — dice extendiéndome la maldita gorra.

—Gracias — respondo cogiéndola —. Con su permiso.

Doy media vuelta y salgo de su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí. "¿Dónde me he metido?", me pregunto mientras siento el peso del arma al caminar.

.

.

.

Vuelvo a encerrarme en mi habitación por un momento, "He olvidado las Ray-Ban en el auto", pienso mientras dejo sobre la mesilla de noche la gorra. Paseo de un lado a otro intentando algo que me ayude a pasar el tiempo, no hay algo que pueda hacer aquí así que salgo un rato para explorar el lugar, avanzo por la cocina hasta la puerta trasera que conecta con una alberca, un sauna y un enorme jardín con enanitos. Camino un poco más allá intentando abarcar con mi mirada todo lo que tengo frente a mí, son largas extensiones de tierra. "Definitivamente los Berry son personas de dinero", concluyo luego de llevar un tiempo caminando.

Cerca de lo que parece ser un pequeño huerto hay unas caballerizas, otra punzada de dolor se cruza por mi pecho. "Hubieses querido conocer esto", susurro contemplando los magníficos ejemplares que hay en el lugar.

Todos son caballos pura sangre. Incluso tienen un pequeño potrillo, es blanco y parece haber nacido hace poco.

— **Flashback—**

Ella preparaba la cena y había un comercial en televisión acerca de caballos, potrillos y yeguas.

—Sería genial tener uno — su voz me sorprendió pues no sentí su cercanía.

—No podéis tenerlo, vivimos en un tercer piso — dije girando un poco mi cabeza para verle a los ojos.

—Sólo dije que sería genial — respondió dejando un beso en mi nariz para después volverse a la cocina.

Me acerque lo más silenciosamente que pude y le abrace por la cintura, haciendo que ella saltara y se girara quedando frente a frente.

—Algún día tendremos el lugar adecuado y vos tendréis un caballo, lo prometo — dije antes de besarla.

—Incluso si es en otra vida, siempre que sea a tu lado — soltó contra mis labios.

— **Fin Flashback—**

Suspiro con pesadez y sonrío levemente, aun cuando lo que quiero es que eso no se quedase solo en un recuerdo, sino realmente haberlo convertido en una realidad. Ella se merecía eso y mucho más. Saco el móvil del bolsillo de mis vaqueros y consulto la hora, son casi las 2 de la tarde, en Madrid deben ser casi las ocho.

Busco en la agenda aquel número que me es tan familiar. Uno, dos, tres tonos de llamada y nadie atiende. "Quizá no hay alguien en casa", pienso y estoy a punto de cortar la comunicación.

—¿Hola? — la voz femenina de mi interlocutor me hace sonreír levemente, hace mucho que no le escuchaba.

—¡Hey, Blancanieves! — hablo divertido y una pequeña risa se detona del otro lado.

—¿Puck? — creo que sigue dudando de que sea yo.

—No, habla el presidente de los Estados Unidos — otra risa de su parte —. Claro que soy yo, San.

—¿Estáis bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo? — pregunta histérica de un momento a otro.

—Nada de eso — suspiro —. Solo he querido saber cómo va todo por allá.

—Bien… todo perfecto — le escucho dudar, si algo caracteriza a Santana López es lo directa que es.

—No mientas, dime que pasa — respondo mientras camino fuera de las caballerizas, alejándome las pocas personas que hay allí, aunque parecen no haberse percatado de mí presencia.

—Sólo son problemas con Britt, ya sabes — miente, lo sé.

—¡Coño, Santana! Dejad de hacerte la tonta y decirme que mierda pasa — le grito desesperado.

—¡No me grites, grandísimo gilipollas! — no puedo evitar sonreír porque esa, esa si es la latina que conozco —. No es fácil lo que tengo que deciros.

Me tenso al momento deteniendo mi andar, debe ser algo realmente malo cómo para que ella no sepa cómo decirlo.

—Suéltalo ya… — hablo pausadamente intentado reconocer el lugar donde estoy, pero no lo sé; al menos no hay alguien cerca y puedo hablar tranquilamente.

San hace una pausa que me parece eterna.

—Es sobre… — hace otra pausa y sé de quién habla, no dice su nombre pues sabe lo difícil que aún me resulta —. Promete que lo tomaras con calma y no cometerás gilipollez alguna.

—Me conoces demasiado bien — hablo entre dientes y miro al cielo buscando la calma que necesito —. No puedo prometerlo.

—Debía intentarlo — dice sin ganas y suspira.

—No le des más vueltas, por favor — suplico pues la espera me está matando lentamente.

—Tenía dos meses de embarazo… — sé que ella sigue hablando pero ya no le escucho.

Me quedo con aquella última palabra que me retumba en mi cabeza de un lado a otro; "embarazo".

Las palabras y el aire me faltan, me vuelvo preso de un dolor que lacera mi corazón.

—Íbamos a ser padres — un susurro amargo sale de mis labios mientras caigo de rodillas soltando el móvil pues las fuerzas me fallan. Siento la garganta seca y las lágrimas comenzando a caer por mis mejillas.

No puedo evitar que la rabia, el dolor, la desesperación y la impotencia se acumulen en mí, causándome poderosos espasmos que me hacen gritar, no importa que alguien me escuche.

Sé que los minutos transcurren y que no puedo evitar llorar, maldecir o gritar. Me doy cuenta de que llevo conmigo la pistola que hace un par de horas me han asignado, compruebo que tiene balas, la cargo y sonrío.

"Jodieron todo, no puedo seguir llamando vida a esto que dejo de tener sentido cuando ella se marchó", pienso empuñando el arma.

"Me robaron la felicidad matando a mi esposa y a mi hijo", los pensamientos se aglomeran en mi cabeza mientras apunto al objetivo y tiro del gatillo…

* * *

Didi, muchas gracias por leer esta nueva locura. Sois la principal promotora de mi imaginación, por vos sigo escribiendo para no decepcionaros. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Ojala también haya reviews en esta ocasión, nos seguimos leyendo.


	4. Capitulo IV (PoV Narrador)

Lo sé, hace mucho que dejé de publicar pero la inspiración viene y se va. Aquí os dejó esto, espero que les guste.

* * *

Se escucha un disparo y todo se detiene, solo la voz de una mujer que parece reaccionar.

—¡¿Puckerman?! — grita la chica desde el móvil que ahora está sobre la hierba.

Repite varias veces la misma palabra, ha comenzado a desesperarse, la impotencia le invade al saber que se encuentra a demasiados kilómetros lejos de él y no puede ayudarlo.

Mientras tanto en casa de los Berry todos han escuchado el disparo y se reúnen preocupados, todos menos uno.

—¿Dónde está el nuevo? — pregunta Burt preocupado.

Rachel es la primera que sale fuera de la casa, comienza a preguntar al resto de trabajadores pero al parecer nadie ha visto a Noah paseando por allí. Desesperada la joven mujer ensilla su caballo y sale a buscarle.

Del otro lado del Atlántico, la latina es presa del miedo y grita desesperada, Brittany intenta calmarle pero parece imposible.

—¡No me pidas que me calme cuando ese imbécil puede estar… estar — Santana no puede terminar la frase y mira con arrepentimiento a la rubia frente a ella.

La chica le sujeta la mano en señal de comprensión, pues internamente está igual o más preocupada que ella pero debe ser fuerte para no joder más la situación. Así que deja un beso en su mejilla, se pone en pie y camina hasta la cocina a preparar un té, por ahora es lo único que puede hacer mientras su chica continua pegada del móvil, esperando una respuesta que puede no llegar a recibir.

"Al menos ha dejado de gritar", murmura la rubia mientras vierte agua en las tazas dispuestas para preparar el té.

—¡Puck, responde! — grita desesperada, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro por la pequeña estancia de su casa, con una mano se masajea la sien que está comenzando a doler y con la otra mantiene el móvil pegado a su oído, intenta contener la calma pero le está siendo imposible esa misión.

Por su parte Rachel Berry continua su cabalgata desesperada en busca de Noah, por algún motivo que desconoce ese cabezota comienza a preocuparle más de lo necesario y apenas le conoce.

—Estoy aquí — la voz del moreno se escucha lejana y distorsionada por el torrente de emociones del que es preso. Había estado llorando en silencio, maldiciendo a todos y cada uno de los que había contribuido a hacer de su vida una mierda.

—¡Grandísimo hijo de puta! — le grita Santana un poco más calmada —. No vuelvas a hacer eso. ¿Estáis bien? ¿Alguien os ha disparado? — la chica se vuelve histérica nuevamente y lanza un sinfín de preguntas.

—He sido yo — responde naturalmente y sin ánimos para seguir conversando pero sabe que su amiga no se lo dejará fácilmente —. Sí, estoy bien. Soy demasiado cabrón y un cobarde que no es capaz de acabar con su vida.

—¡No me jodas, Puckerman! — vuelve a gritar su interlocutora.

El hombre se acerca a un árbol y se recarga en él, una parte dentro de él sabe que no debería preguntar y sin embargo lo hace.

—Santana… — habla pausadamente — ¿Quién… quién os ha dicho eso? — es consciente de que la chica no necesita mayor información y entenderá a que se refiere.

—Ha sido Schue — resuelve la chica para luego darle un sorbo a su taza de té. Brittany le sonríe levemente intentando darle ánimos —. Él no quería que lo supieras… — comienza a decir —, porque sabe que nada puedes hacer para recupéralos — se apresura a responder al saber que el moreno protestaría —. Schue quiere protegerte.

—¿Protegerme? — ironiza el hombre — ¿Y cómo pretende protegerme de mis fantasmas?

Santana sabe a qué se refiere su amigo y es consciente de que no puede responder a esa pregunta.

—Lo siento, Puck — es lo único que se le ocurre decir en ese momento.

—Estaré bien, San — suspira limpiando las últimas lágrimas silenciosas que caen por sus mejillas.

—¿De dónde habéis sacado el arma? — pregunta preocupada — Schue dijo que te prohibió llevarlas contigo.

—Supongo que olvidó incluir eso en el contrato, mi nueva jefa me la ha dado hace un par de horas — susurra por lo bajo mientras escucha las espuelas y golpeteos de un caballo que se aproxima —. Alguien se acerca, os llamaré pronto.

—¡No! — grita la latina pero ya es tarde, se ha cortado la comunicación por lo que bufa molesta — Menudo cabrón — susurra lanzando el móvil lejos.

—Tranquilízate, amor — dice la rubia dándole un casto beso en los labios —. Conocemos a Puck y no hará algo que lo lastime, pero quizás la locura lo transforme.

—¿Eso debe tranquilizarme? — pregunta Santana antes de suspirar — No sé qué pasará cuando se entere que entraron a su casa y que fue por ese motivo por el cuál Schue se enteró del embarazo.

—Entonces si se volverá loco — concluye Brittany mientras abraza a su chica.

.

.

.

Rachel está realmente preocupada, lleva casi una hora buscando a Noah y no le encuentra, esta es una de esas ocasiones en dónde maldice tener una casa tan grande.

De pronto le sale al camino un hombre, por un momento no le reconoce pues quien está frente a ella tiene los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y los vaqueros sucios. Le mira varias veces antes de descender del caballo. Sin pensarlo mucho acorta la pequeña distancia que los separa y le abraza.

Puckerman sigue estático, no es capaz de demostrar ninguna emoción, ni siquiera corresponde el abrazo que la pequeña mujer le está dando, él simplemente tiene la vista perdida en algún punto inexistente y las manos cerradas en puños, haciendo que sus nudillos se tiñan de blanco.

—¿Estáis bien? ¿Te han herido? — pregunta preocupada la castaña luego de lo que parece una eternidad, mientras analiza el cuerpo del moreno comprobando que no hay indicios de sangre visibles.

—Estoy muerto en vida, me desangro de a poco y no hay algo que usted o alguien pueda hacer — responde Puck deshaciéndose del abrazo.

—Noah, espera — dice la castaña al ver que él comienza a alejarse contrario a donde ella está.

—¡No vuelva a llamarme así! — grita el hombre al volverse de nuevo hacía ella, asustándola.

—Dime que os ocurre — vuelve a insistir intentando reponerse del temor que le invade al ser la receptora de esa mirada tan fría.

—Créame señorita, lo último que usted desea es escuchar a un cabrón cómo yo — espeta con frialdad.

—Nadie es algo así y sé escuchar — da un paso hacia él y coge una de sus manos deshaciendo el puño formado.

El moreno siente la sangre volver a fluir por sus venas y cede abriendo la otra mano, parece un tanto más relajado.

—No sé qué ha pasado en vuestra vida y comprendo que no queráis hablar porque sea demasiado doloroso pero si necesitas que alguien te escuche, aquí estoy — la chica sonríe y mira a Puck directo a los ojos, intentando deshacer el hielo en ellos —. Me encantaría que fuésemos amigos.

—Yo no voy por el mundo llenando de mierda a quien intenta ayudarme — suspira soltando la mano de la castaña —. La relación jefa-empleado es lo único que obtendrá de mí.

Rachel bufa antes de volver a subir a su caballo.

—Eres un cabezota, Noah — la voz de ella llega hasta sus oídos y el moreno le mira como si quisiera matarle.

La castaña se estremece ante esto, nunca había sentido un frío de esa magnitud en pleno verano.

—Váyase, por favor — habla el hombre desviando la mirada, intentando controlar su tono de voz.

Berry se entristece sin saber porque, sabe que ese misterioso hombre oculta un pasado tormentoso pero no puede hacer algo por ayudarlo.

"Si él no deja que le ayude, yo no puedo hacer más nada", piensa mientras cabalga dejando a Puck en aquel lugar dónde le encontró.

—Él está bien, no se preocupen — dice bajando del caballo pues todos han estado allí pacientes, esperando a por ella.

—¿Y vos, cómo estáis? — le pregunta Burt caminando con ella al interior de la casa.

—Solo necesito una ducha — miente antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, dejando desconcertado al hombre.

Burt lleva trabajando para los Berry el tiempo suficiente como para conocerla y saber que no está bien.

Rachel llega a su habitación y cierra la puerta de un portazo. Está triste, preocupada, molesta, toda ella es un torrente de emociones causadas por una sola persona.

"¿Cómo causa tanto si apenas y nos conocemos?", se pregunta mientras prepara la tina con agua y aromas relajantes.

No importa si pasa allí el resto de la tarde, solo quiere relajarse y olvidar esa fría mirada que Puck le proporcionó.

* * *

Se aceptan comentarios de cualquier clase, nos leemos.


End file.
